


Якорь

by Alma_del_Mar



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, M/M, Romance, season one
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_del_Mar/pseuds/Alma_del_Mar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Позже Уилл часто возвращается в мыслях к этому вечеру, прокручивает его в мельчайших деталях.<br/>И однажды приходит к выводу, что несмотря на всё, что случилось, Ганнибал остается его якорем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Якорь

Уилл сквозь сон слышит, как заглох шум двигателя. Он хочет было приоткрыть глаза, поднять голову, но сил нет даже на это.  
Ему тепло. Уютно. Уилл чувствует, как реальность вновь ускользает от него, и, кажется, он снова погружается в дрёму.  
Второй раз он просыпается от того, что резко веет холодом. Уилл хмурится, вжимая голову в плечи, стараясь сохранить стремительно уходящее тепло. Что-то касается его щеки.  
\- Уилл, - слышит он голос у себя над ухом.  
Грэм приоткрывает глаза и на мгновение замирает, увидев перед собой Ганнибала. Ближе, чем это было бы прилично. Но все перемешивается в голове спросонья, и Уилл не может ухватить ни одной мысли, поэтому не успевает почувствовать себя неловко.  
\- Мы приехали, - сообщает тем временем Ганнибал. Губы его растягиваются в лёгкой улыбке.  
Уилл моргает, смотрит куда-то в сторону, пытаясь понять смысл сказанного. Но он так и не пришёл в себя до конца.  
Ганнибал, мягко заправив ему за ухо выбившуюся прядь, убирает ладонь с его лица и, перегнувшись, отстегивает ремень безопасности.  
Уилл непослушными руками убирает ремень и поворачивается к двери. Лектер сторонится, позволяя ему выйти.  
Грэм опускает обе ноги на землю и, тяжело опираясь на дверь и не замечая протянутой руки, встает, растерянно оглядываясь по сторонам. Не видно ни зги, перед глазами расплываются белёсые пятна. Уилл несколько секунд напряженно вглядывается вдаль, пытаясь различить хоть что-то за стеной тумана. Тумана?  
Грэм мотает головой. Шум, что он слышал с самого момента пробуждения, не был шумом крови в ушах. Это ливень. Всё вокруг блекнет за стеной дождя.  
Уилл оборачивается, глядя на Ганнибала, стоящего рядом.  
Лектер держит над ними обоими раскрытый зонт.  
\- Пойдем, я провожу тебя до крыльца, - мягко говорит он, чуть отставляя локоть в сторону.  
И Уилл, хоть и не сразу, но всё же поняв, что от него хотят, берет Ганнибала под руку.  
Грэм не успевает до конца проснуться. И не совсем отдаёт себе отчёт в своих действиях. Конечно, в обычной ситуации он гордо махнул бы рукой и пошёл безо всякого зонта. Но Ганнибалу удалось застать его врасплох в самом беспомощном полусонном состоянии.  
Они медленно идут по грунтовой дорожке, будто прогуливаясь, и Уилл понемногу начинает узнавать родные места. И вспоминать, как они сюда попали.  
Кажется, Лектер вызвался подвезти его после очередного выезда на место преступления.  
В голове тут же вспыхивают детали убийства. _Бездыханные тела. Кровь. Изрешеченные пулями стены. Вползающий в нос запах гниения. Торжество. Это его победа. Это его триумф._  
_Это его замысел._  
_Ладонь опускается на плечо. Сжимает ободряюще. Поощряюще. Помогает выбраться из чужих мыслей, из чужой головы и вновь влезть в собственную шкуру. Как якорь._  
_Якорь._

Уилл ловит себя на том, что прижимается к Ганнибалу, мелко подрагивая. Пытается отпрянуть, но получается слишком резко и как-то неловко, будто он споткнулся на ровном месте и едва не улетел вперёд.  
Холодно и темно. Скользкие лапы влажного воздуха забираются под одежду, по телу пробегают мурашки.  
Лектер тёплый. Источает энергию и уверенность. А Уилл так замёрз и устал.  
Устал быть один в этой темноте и этом бесконечном дожде, преследуемый по пятам чудовищами, рожденными его больным воображением.  
Уилл опускает веки. Перед глазами появляется образ мокрой от дождя дороги, ярко освещённой фарами. _Ливень ещё не начался в полную силу, но Уилл уверен, что к тому времени, как они доедут, вокруг будет библейский потоп._  
_Ехать ещё далеко. И Уилл вдруг чувствует это._  
_Спокойствие. И уют. Короткое мгновение, когда не нужно ничего решать и ничего делать. Не нужно ломать себя, чтобы угодить другим. Не нужно заставлять себя быть кем-то, кем ты не являешься. Не нужно притворяться. Не нужно сражаться. Можно просто отдохнуть._  
_В тепле и безопасности._  
_Уилл на мгновение прикрывает глаза. Вопрос о том, почему он чувствует себя в безопасности именно здесь и сейчас, едва успевает мелькнуть в голове, тут же тонет в жгучем желании, чтобы эта дорога никогда не кончалась._  
_Уилл так давно не отдыхал. Он так давно..._  
Грэм высвобождает руку и взбегает по ступеням, едва они достигают крыльца.  
Грубо. Нужно сказать что-нибудь. Пригласить зайти.  
Но в горле пересыхает. Уилл облизывает губы.  
Оборачивается. Ганнибал стоит у крыльца, легко улыбаясь.  
\- Доброй ночи, Уилл, - говорит он, и уже собирается уйти.  
\- Подожди, - голос звучит хрипло и глухо. Уиллу кажется, что его не слышно из-за дождя, но Ганнибал замирает, медленно поворачивается.  
\- Может, зайдешь? - продолжает Грэм, прочистив горло. - Для кофе уже поздновато, но я могу предложить тебе чаю, чтобы согреться.  
Кому из них двоих больше нужно согреться, Уилл старается не думать.  
\- К сожалению, уже поздно, - говорит Ганнибал. - Мне пора домой.  
\- Пожалуйста.  
Черт.  
Уилл не успевает себя остановить. Он не собирался просить.  
Но он так не хочет оставаться один. В голове всё ещё каша: собственные мысли смешались с мыслями убийцы, - и стоит Ганнибалу сесть в машину и уехать, Уилл окажется погребён под галлюцинациями и кошмарами.  
Поэтому он эгоистично просит остаться.  
Середина рабочей недели, и наверняка у Ганнибала сеансы психотерапии начинаются с самого утра. Но Уилл не может не думать о том, как холодно и страшно будет, если Лектер сейчас уедет.  
И что единственное, что с этим страхом можно будет сделать, это залить алкоголем.  
Вряд ли, однако, это поможет.  
Уилл обхватывает себя руками за плечи и осмеливается поднять взгляд.  
Лектер колеблется несколько секунд, затем поднимается по ступеням, складывая зонт и стряхивая с него воду.  
Уилл вздыхает с облегчением. И пытается вспомнить, есть ли у него вообще чай.

Чай находится в одном из кухонных шкафов.  
Уилл разливает заварку по чашкам и возвращается к столу.  
Ставит чашки и неловко садится, делая глоток.  
\- Ты так обеспокоен из-за сегодняшнего убийства? - спрашивает Ганнибал.  
Уилл смотрит на него. Не в глаза, ему всё ещё сложно поддерживать зрительный контакт. Смотрит на губы и подбородок. Опускает взгляд в чашку.  
\- Да. И не только. Но это всегда выбивает меня из колеи.  
\- Но не всегда доводит до такого состояния.  
Ганнибал делает глоток, не сводя глаз с Уилла.  
Грэм качает головой.  
\- Я практически не сплю в последнее время. Засыпаю на несколько часов перед самым рассветом, будто падаю в пропасть. Но не отдыхаю.  
Признаваться Лектеру в своих проблемах всегда было удивительно легко. И не унизительно. Уилл не жаловался, всего лишь излагал факты.  
А Ганнибал действительно хотел ему помочь.  
Кажется.  
По крайней мере, он сам так говорил, и у Уилла не было причин не верить ему. В конце концов, Ганнибал единственный из его окружения, кто не относится к нему как к чертовой фарфоровой чашке и не пускается в долгие нотации, узнав о его проблемах, а пытается помочь их разрешить.  
Разговор движется плавно и необременительно.  
Они обсуждают возможный психологический портрет сегодняшнего убийцы, и Грэм понемногу расслабляется.  
Он знает, что ночью, в тусклом лунном свете вновь увидит кровь на своих руках. Снова услышит, как кричат мёртвые.  
Но сейчас он наслаждается блаженной тишиной в своей голове.  
Уилл делает последний глоток и отставляет от себя чашку.  
Чай совсем остыл, но Уилл уже достаточно согрелся и начал клевать носом.  
Только стоит голове коснуться подушки, и сон как рукой снимет.  
Повисает тишина, и Грэм не решается её прервать.  
Он вновь поднимает голову, в полумраке кухни разглядывая лицо Ганнибала.  
Уилл никогда не сможет разглядеть все, что прячет в себе Лектер. Вытащить на поверхность то, что покоится на самом дне его души.  
Но Уиллу вовсе и не хочется этого делать. По большей части люди для него - раскрытая книга. Он читает их, не прилагая особых усилий. И лишь изредка остается доволен тем, что видит.  
С Ганнибалом всё иначе. Тот показывает Уиллу ровно столько, сколько сам хочет. И копать глубже бесполезно.  
И да, Лектер был прав.  
Уилл всё-таки нашёл его интересным.  
\- Боюсь, что теперь мне правда пора. Спасибо за чай, Уилл.  
Грэм усмехается, поднимаясь из-за стола вслед за Ганнибалом.  
\- Спасибо, что согласился составить компанию.  
По мере того, как Ганнибал одевается, в Уилле растет паника.  
Дыхание затрудняется. Руки начинают мелко трястись.  
Его собаки столпились вокруг него, трутся об ноги, будто почувствовав эмоциональное состояние хозяина.  
Они тоже хотят проводить Ганнибала, к которому уже успели привыкнуть, когда тот приходил кормить их в отсутствии Уилла.  
Уилл думает о том, как всё же легко завоевать их доверие обычной лаской.  
Уилл думает о том, как легко завоевать его собственное доверие тем же самым.  
Ганнибал распрямляется и оборачивается к нему.  
Уилл неуверенно протягивает вперёд правую руку.  
Он никогда не был фанатом рукопожатий. Касаться незнакомых людей, чтобы поприветствовать их, казалось ему дикостью. Касаться знакомых людей при каждой встрече и каждом прощании - ещё большей дикостью.  
Но сейчас ему просто жизненно необходимо вновь почувствовать чужое тепло.  
Рука подрагивает в воздухе, Уилл на грани и уже почти отдёргивает её, когда Ганнибал ловит его ладонь. Легко сжимает и поглаживает большим пальцем кожу.  
\- Спасибо, - снова говорит Уилл. Не уточняет за что. Но Ганнибал и так всё понимает.  
\- Для того и нужны друзья.  
Друзья. Слово застревает в мозгу. Грэм не может определить, как он относится к этому. Что он испытывает.  
Единственное, что бьётся в его голове, это нежелание отпускать Ганнибала.  
Они разжимают руки, и Уилл замирает, едва дыша. В голову приходит совсем уж сумасшедшая идея.  
Уилл оправдывает себя тем, что он давно уже не спал и сходит с ума.  
Грэм делает шаг вперёд. Хватается за отвороты пальто Ганнибала и прижимается к его губам. Крепко зажмуриваясь. И тяжело дыша.  
Отстраняется и осмеливается приоткрыть глаза.  
Должно быть, он ведет себя будто пьяный. Словно у него совсем не осталось тормозов.  
Должно быть, он сошел с ума и сделал самую дурацкую вещь, которую только мог сделать.  
И теперь Лектер точно уйдет.  
Уилл открывает рот, пытаясь пробормотать извинения. И тут же закрывает.  
Ганнибал смотрит на него, чуть сощурившись. И ничего не говорит.  
Ему интересно, догадывается наконец Уилл.  
Лектеру интересно, что творится в его голове и что он собирается делать дальше.  
Грэм проглатывает свои извинения и вновь подается вперёд. Медленно. Наблюдая за реакцией Ганнибала. Готовый остановиться в любой момент.  
Но Ганнибал стоит неподвижно, и Уилл снова припадает к его губам, на этот раз не закрывая глаз.  
Сердце сумасшедше бьётся об ребра, и Уилл чувствует, как пылают его щеки. Как судорожно сжимаются пальцы на отворотах пальто.  
Уилл проводит языком по нижней губе Лектера, и тот вдруг приоткрывает рот, позволяя углубить поцелуй.  
Уилл закрывает глаза, отдаваясь ощущениям. Ганнибал отвечает ему.  
Отвечает.  
И у Уилла никак не укладывается в голове, как вся эта ситуация вообще возможна. Кажется, он спит, и это очередные игры его подсознания.  
Но если это не сон, то Уилл определенно сходит с ума. Или уже сошел.  
На затылок опускается тёплая ладонь. Ганнибал чуть отстраняется. И внимательно изучает выражение лица Уилла.  
\- Только не говори мне, что я нестабилен, - усмехается Грэм. Говорит почти шепотом.  
\- Это ты мне скажи, насколько ты нестабилен.  
\- Не настолько, чтобы не осознавать, что я делаю, - признается Уилл.  
Нет. Он не сходит с ума. Уилл никогда не чувствовал себя более стабильным, чем рядом с Лектером. Под его опекой.  
Ганнибал опускает обе руки ему на талию и притягивает к себе.  
Подкашиваются ноги. Уиллу становится слишком жарко от нахлынувших эмоций.  
От адской смеси смущения и возбуждения.  
Уилл уходит с головой в эти ощущения. Отвечает на настойчивые поцелуи, жадно хватает ртом воздух в перерывах между ними. Не открывает глаза, но чувствует на себе пристальный взгляд Ганнибала.  
Уилл непослушными пальцами расстёгивает пуговицы на его пальто, изо всех сил стараясь не делать слишком резких движений, чтобы не оторвать их.  
Ганнибал позволяет ему стащить верхнюю одежду с плеч, не глядя возвращает пальто на крючок, и вновь обнимает Уилла, притягивая к себе. Руки Лектера скользят по его спине, обжигают кожу даже через плотную ткань рубашки.  
В голове ураган ярких вспышек, всплохов мыслей и эмоций. Ганнибал подталкивает его, и Уилл пятится спиной, едва не спотыкаясь об одну из собак, продолжающих путаться у них под ногами с явным интересом к происходящему. Раздается обиженный скулеж.  
Ганнибал разрывает поцелуй и вопросительно смотрит.  
\- Я выпущу их погулять, - шепчет Уилл. С неохотой выпутывается из объятий и опускается на корточки перед псом.  
\- Прости, приятель, - улыбается Уилл, трепя пса по шее. - Я не сильно тебя задел?  
\- Дождь ещё не кончился, - слышит Грэм за спиной. - Не стоит выпускать их на улицу в такую погоду.  
Уилл чешет собаку за ухом, будто набираясь уверенности, а затем встает. Оборачивается.  
Ганнибал ослабляет узел галстука. Его пиджак и жилет уже висят на спинке стула.  
Уилл импульсивно подается вперед и накрывает пальцы Лектера своими.  
Ганнибал усмехается, убирает руки. Позволяет Уиллу снять с него галстук и заняться рубашкой.  
Грэм расстегивает верхние пуговицы на рубашке Ганнибала и припадает губами к обнажившейся шее. Лектер запрокидывает голову, давая ему лучший доступ.  
Когда Ганнибал оказывается раздет до нижнего белья, он вновь немного отстраняется, разрывая поцелуй. Смотрит каким-то совсем нечитаемым взглядом, и Уилл слишком возбужден, чтобы пытаться угадать, о чем тот думает.  
Лектер протягивает руку, касаясь пальцами припухших губ Уилла. Обводит их контур. Затем кладёт ладонь ему на щеку.  
Грэм склоняет голову на бок, принимает ласку.  
\- Тебе не помешало бы смыть с себя этот день, - говорит Ганнибал.  
Уилл смотрит ему в глаза. Кивает.  
На секунду в голове мелькает мысль о том, как глупо и беспомощно он, должно быть, сейчас выглядит.  
Он буквально видит себя себя со стороны - взъерошенного, красного от смущения.  
Ганнибал разворачивает его и, опустив руки на плечи, ведет в сторону ванной.  
Когда они заходят внутрь, Лектер поворачивается, чтобы прикрыть дверь.  
Уилл останавливается перед зеркалом, рассматривая себя.  
Всё как он и думал. Глаза подернуты мутной пеленой. На щеках румянец. Волосы растрепались.  
Лектер подходит к нему сзади, прижимается грудью и обвивает руками.  
Уилл видит их отражение. Видит, как руки Ганнибала расправляются с пуговицами.  
Как тот оглаживает его плечи, стягивая с них рубашку. Касается губами кожи.  
Уилл прикрывает веки, откидывая голову назад.  
И теплые руки осторожно стягивают с него рубашку, откладывая куда-то в сторону, вновь возвращаются к нему.  
Уилл замирает в объятьях. С губ срывается стон, когда пальцы проникают под каёмку брюк.  
Легко массируют тазовые косточки. Затем вдруг останавливаются.  
\- Так не пойдет, - шепчет Ганнибал в ухо. По коже бегут мурашки.  
Уилл испуганно распахивает глаза. Ловит пронзительный взгляд в отражении.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты смотрел на себя.  
Грэм вновь краснеет, хотя казалось бы, куда дальше. Неуверенно кивает.  
Ганнибал улыбается и, повернув голову, запечатлевает поцелуй на его щеке. Расстегивает брюки Уилла, приспуская их. Опускает ладонь на пах, сжимая.  
Грэм вздрагивает, подается назад, ещё теснее вжимаясь в его грудь.  
Ганнибал стягивает с него нижнее бельё вместе со штанами.  
Уилл переступает через брюки и ногой отпихивает их в сторону.  
Снова смотрит в зеркало.  
Сердце бьётся где-то в горле. Спирает дыхание.  
\- Ты такой красивый, - вновь говорит Ганнибал.  
Ухо обжигает его дыханием.  
Лектер ловит ладони Уилла. Переплетает пальцы. Поднимает его руки и прижимает к часто вздымающейся грудной клетке.  
Грэм напрягается. Это довольно странное ощущение.  
Его ласкают его же собственными руками.  
Ладони оглаживают напрягшиеся мышцы живота. Спускаются ниже.  
Уилл задерживает дыхание, обхватывая пальцами свой член.  
Лектер сильнее сдавливает его руку, выжимая из Уилла стон. Целует в шею, ускоряя движения ладони.  
Внизу живота завязывается узел.  
Тело мелко подрагивает.  
Уилл ловит себя на мысли, что и не хочет закрывать глаза. Ему нравится смотреть на себя... такого. Смотреть на то, что делает с ним Ганнибал.  
Уилл почти на грани. Лектер крепко прижимает его к себе, не давая выгнуться. Уилл мечется в его руках. Перед глазами становится темно, но Грэм продолжает смотреть.  
Оргазм накрывает его с головой. Уилл закатывает глаза и откидывает голову назад. Не может совладать с дрожью.  
Колени подкашиваются, но Ганнибал перехватывает его поперёк груди. Держит крепко, не даёт упасть.  
Уилл чувствует, как его тянут в сторону, и послушно переставляет ноги в нужном направлении. Трясёт головой, пытаясь стряхнуть оцепенение.  
Лектер подводит его к душевой кабине, включает воду, регулирует температуру. Затем выпускает Уилла из объятий. Пока тот переминается с ноги на ногу под тёплой водой, Ганнибал снимает с себя нижнее бельё и тоже ступает под душ.  
Уилл подставляет лицо струям воды. Прикрывает глаза, смывает с рук свою сперму. Затем поворачивается к Ганнибалу. Улыбается.  
Лектер возбужден и, в отличие от него самого, ещё не получил разрядки.  
Ганнибал подходит ближе, наваливается всем телом, заставляя вжаться в стену. Кафель приятно охлаждает пылающую кожу.  
Уилл тянется вперёд за поцелуем, и Ганнибал, перехватывая инициативу, припадает к его губам, проникая языком внутрь, вылизывая его рот.  
Уилл стонет в поцелуй, и, черт подери, в животе снова начинает покалывать.  
Грэм трётся бедром о член Ганнибала. Тот ухмыляется, разорвав поцелуй. Упирается одной рукой в стену позади Уилла, свободную ладонь протискивает между их телами.  
Уиллу кажется, что сил на второй заход у него не останется. Он хочет сказать об этом, но все слова тонут в жадных поцелуях. Чувствует, как в паху снова наливается приятной тяжестью.  
Ганнибал обхватывает оба их члена ладонью. Чуть сдавливает, выжимая из Уилла стон. И начинает двигаться.  
Тот вцепляется в напряженные плечи Ганнибала. По мере того, как Лектер набирает темп, Уиллу становится всё сложнее устоять на ногах.  
Он дёргается, приподнимается на носочки, опускает руку поверх ладони Ганнибала, сжимая пальцы. Загнанно дышит.  
Лектер смотрит ему в глаза, и этот взгляд забирается под кожу, пробирает до самых костей. Ещё никто не смотрел на него так. Это больше, чем обычное желание. И этому трудно дать название или определение.  
Но чёрт возьми. Как же Грэму это нравится.  
Быть тесно зажатым между стеной и его телом. Плавиться под его хищным взглядом. Ощущать его руки _повсюду_.  
Уилл рвано вздыхает, прячет лицо в изгибе шеи Лектера. Свободной рукой крепче вцепляется в его плечо. Почти до синяков.  
Лектер кончает первым. Наваливается, продолжая двигать рукой, пока вторая волна оргазма не накрывает Уилла с головой.  
Ощущения гораздо ярче, чем в первый раз. Удовольствие разрядом прокатывается по телу, заставляя пальцы на ногах поджаться. По коже бегут мурашки. Уилл обхватывает Ганнибала за плечи обеими руками. Тяжело упирается в стену, удерживающую теперь их обоих.  
Лектер утыкается ему в плечо. Дышит глубоко и размеренно. Уилл зарывается пальцами в его волосы. Поглаживает.  
Вода льётся им на головы, стекая по плечам, по бёдрам, смывая сперму и выступивший пот. Тёплые струи ласкают кожу.  
В голове звенящая пустота, и нет ни одной связной мысли. Уилл прикрывает глаза, позволяя пустоте окружить его. Пропускает это ощущение через себя. Он наконец чувствует это.  
То, чего ему давно не хватало.  
Умиротворение.  
Они стоят так безумно долго и одновременно безумно мало. Уилл давно уже потерял счёт времени.  
Ганнибал отстраняется, и Уилл подаётся вперед вслед за ним, не желая отпускать.  
Лектер улыбается. Касается губами приоткрытых губ.

Они вместе принимают душ, и после Ганнибал с ног до головы обтирает Уилла полотенцем.  
Приводит себя в порядок.  
Они возвращаются к кровати в нижнем белье, и Грэм, успев замёрзнуть, ныряет под одеяло.  
Он привык спать один, но сейчас ни на что не променяет тепло чужого тела под боком.  
Ганнибал ложится рядом и накрывает Уилла рукой.  
Тот сонно моргает, пытается удержать ускользающее сознание.  
Но засыпает сразу же, как только закрывает глаза.

Он просыпается несколько раз за ночь. На лбу выступает испарина. Легкие болезненно сжимаются и разжимаются, наполняясь воздухом. Уилл чувствует тяжесть чужой руки поперек груди, и это помогает ему вернуться в реальность.  
В последний раз он выныривает из сна под самое утро. Ему снятся мысли убийцы и вчерашнее место преступления. И Уилл боится снова закрыть глаза.  
Кажется, он слишком громко дышит или слишком много ворочается, потому что Ганнибал тоже просыпается. Морщится. Смотрит на часы. Переводит взгляд на Уилла.  
\- Всё хорошо, - тихо говорит Ганнибал, поняв, в чем дело. - Это был всего лишь дурной сон.  
Уилл переворачивается на бок, ложась лицом к Ганнибалу. Тот мягко гладит его по волосам и придвигается ближе.  
Уилл кладет голову Лектеру на грудь.  
\- Спи. Ты успеешь подремать ещё пару часов.  
Грэм кивает. Закрывает глаза. Ганнибал какое-то время поглаживает его по голове, затем чуть склоняет голову, целует в макушку и обнимает за плечи.  
Уилл засыпает, успевая подумать, что этой ночью он спал больше, чем за всю предыдущую неделю.  
И, возможно, если Ганнибал хотя бы время от времени будет оставаться рядом, проблемы со сном не будут так сильно беспокоить Уилла.

Когда он открывает глаза, на часах уже восемь.  
В голове тут же вспыхивает прошлый вечер, и Уилл оборачивается. Приподнимается на локтях.  
Он один в постели, и свободная подушка не хранит тепла чужого тела.  
Неужели ему всё это приснилось?  
Уилл откидывается обратно на подушку и сворачивается клубком под одеялом.  
Его мозг вытворяет с ним разные шутки, и если это была очередная игра больного воображения...  
Полежав ещё несколько минут, Грэм тяжело поднимается и плетется на кухню, чтобы влить в себя утреннюю дозу кофе.  
Замирает в дверном проёме.  
На столе тарелка с завтраком, накрытая сверху другой тарелкой, чтобы любопытные собаки не сунули туда нос.  
Губы расплываются в улыбке.  
Кажется, это был не сон.

Позже Уилл часто возвращается в мыслях к этому вечеру, прокручивает его в мельчайших деталях.  
И однажды приходит к выводу, что несмотря на всё, что случилось, Ганнибал остается его якорем.  
Монстром, запертым в глубинах сознания. Дышащим в затылок.  
И Уилл всегда должен быть начеку, чтобы не дать монстру выбраться наружу и захватить контроль.  
Это позволяет ему не сойти с ума. Даёт твердую почву под ногами.

Но когда это всё же случается, и монстр тенью просачивается между прутьями своей клетки, Грэм не чувствует, что его поглощает безумие.  
Наоборот, всё в голове выстраивается в безупречном порядке. Всё вдруг становится предельно ясно.  
Уилл смотрит на кровь, чернеющую на руках. Смотрит на Дракона, раскинувшего крылья в своём последнем полёте. Низвергнутого силой, которая оказалась выше его понимания.  
Смотрит на Ганнибала. И осознает, что путь перед ними только один.  
Уиллу некуда идти. Лектер собственными руками отнял у него всё, что имело хоть какое-то значение.  
И дал взамен гораздо больше, чем Уилл когда-либо смел бы просить.  
Поэтому больше не страшно совершить последний рывок. Особенно в кольце знакомых рук.

Его якорь, который столько лет не давал ему заблудиться в океане, теперь тянет ко дну.  
Но так правильно. Так и должно быть.


End file.
